


All is fair in love and war

by myredtulips



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - British, Angst, British English, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myredtulips/pseuds/myredtulips
Summary: Best friends Chanyeol and Baekhyun have never really had their bond tested howevever when an alluring stranger tugs at their heartstrings how low would they go for love?





	1. The alluring stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fanfic that I’m sharing. Please excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> This is set in England so there will be lots of british terms. I won't be using much honourifics since I’m not comfortable with them and the characters have grown up in the West so it’s unlikely that they’ll use it. It will have a lot of angst and I will not be using tags that act as spoilers.

 

Chanyeol hastily buttoned up his jacket with the hopes that it’ll provide extra warmth. His fingers had gone numb and dry from the cold, a few wrinkles forming in the junction of skin between his thumb and index finger. Why had he chosen to walk to the Kims? The September air was colder than he had anticipated when he was getting ready. Baekhyun insisted that he wear something with extra padding but Chanyeol never listens, he just didn't like being told what to do. He gets enough of that from his mother. He couldn’t disobey her so he developed a terrible habit of doing the opposite of what anyone and everyone else says. Even if what they say is out of love and affection for him.

 

_Perhaps booking a therapy session is the best idea._

 

He shook his head, smiling at his ridiculous thought. That's how he brushed off all his problems, he knew it wasn't healthy. The ever-accumulating worries and issues were a dam waiting to burst but humans were creatures of habit, and Chanyeol couldn’t find the emotional strength to better his ways.

 

He turned away from Chelsea riverside towards the similar looking, neverending residential streets until he reached the one he needed. It was eerily empty today with the only indication of life from the countless barely detached houses came from number 18. The electrifying vibration from the music within the house became more intense the closer he got. His minor existential crisis during the walk getting carried away by the chilly breeze.

 

“Chanyeol!” He whipped his head from left to right in search of the face that belonged to such a familiar voice. When he saw the youngest Kim under a streetlight a good few yards away, Chanyeol leaned against the handrail of the steps leading to the front door, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

“Are you late to your own party at your own place?” Chanyeol couldn’t help the smirk that forced his way onto his face. He was aiming for an unimpressed tone but at the sight of the younger boy walking towards him, it had turned into one of amusement. Jongin was clad in formal trousers, shirt tucked into it meticulously with the tie loosely hanging from the unbuttoned collar. Not the look for any party really.

 

“Some of us have responsibilities, besides it's not my party. This is all my brother’s doing.”  Jongin looked fatigued, no doubt trying to gain back the brain cells he lost from whatever meeting he had just attended. Chanyeol could only manage to roll his eyes towards the first comment, not having the energy to come back with something witty. Of course, this is Jongdae’s doing, but he had thought all the kims would have been actively participating in it, what with them sharing this big ass house.

 

“What about your cousins?”

 

“Minseok went back to Seoul, had to get some documentation or something and Junmyeon is inside I think. Come on let’s go let loose bro.” the guard outside the door didn't question them when he saw ¼ of the owner of the house, he merely stepped aside so the two men can squeeze through.

 

It was as flashy he expected, Bacardi bottles on every flat surface, champagne flutes and wine glasses long forgotten in random corners. The furniture in the living room was pushed back to make space for people to dance. Jongin walked off stating that he’ll “be right back” after a quick shower and change of clothes leaving Chanyeol to wander into the equally over the top kitchen/dining room. The dining table littered with food, the marble top of the kitchen island harbouring every type of alcohol one could think off. Chanyeol made a beeline towards the dark rum. He just needed something with high alcohol content.

 

“You look more like a tequila shot kind of guy.” It wasn't anyone he knew, he didn't recognise the voice, the accent was different too.

 

_scottish? Australian? welsh? American?_

 

he would know if he’s ever heard it before. It was the kind that made anything that was said sound like a musical. He glanced towards his right, hoping that the face was equally appealing as the man's voice.

 

_Fuck._

 

There was only a handful of times in his 26 years of life Chanyeol had been rendered utterly speechless. His eyes didn't know which feature of the stranger it should focus on. The impossibly big eyes. The impossibly pretty lips. The impossibly sharp jaw prodding out from the angle the stranger tilted his head at to look at Chanyeol. He fidgeted under Chanyeol's intense gaze, becoming more and more self-conscious. The taller's brain pulled back into gear. He plastered on his signature lopsided smile, the one that made his dimple pop out, made him look less intimidating.

 

“You know what they say. ‘Don’t judge a book by its cover’.”

 

The stranger snorted, amused at such a generic comeback. Chanyeol didn’t know why he was so affected by the man in front of him. He was a good half feet shorter and much, much smaller than Chanyeol himself. Surely, at this rate, he’s gonna get an aneurysm from the high blood pressure.

 

_Calm down._

 

He focused on filling his glass with dark rum, adding a splash of water and gulping it all down. He needed to loosen slightly before even attempting a conversation with the small man in front of him.

 

“ Are you new around here?”

 

“You could say that. I just moved over from New York. My name’s Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo Do” Chanyeol's wrecked his brain for information. He didn’t recognise the family which could only mean he wasn’t part of the upper-class community. That’s a big con. Not in a bratty sense but in the long term when it comes to meeting his moth-

 

_What the hell, man! You just met this guy._

 

Pulling himself together with an index finger pointing towards his own chest, he gave up his name.

 

“Chanyeol park.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded in acknowledgement proceeding to drum his over bitten nails against the kitchen counter, looking mildly bored? Chanyeol begged his brain to say something but the awkward tension is ballooning at an alarming rate that he worried the people mingling around them are probably feeling it too.

 

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! Talk to himmm_

 

After mentally scolding himself for not being able to come up with anything to fill the silence he made himself and the strang- Kyungsoo the very same drink he downed minutes ago. He’s always talkative so why must he become selectively mute now? Around this beautiful man?

 

“Chanyeol?” Now that’s a voice he knew too well.

 

“Junmyeon!” His chest flooded with relief, thankful for the interruption. Not that there was a conversation to be interrupted in the first place. Chanyeol walked towards the man throwing his hands around the shorters shoulder careful not to suffocate him. Junmyeon wasn’t at all surprised, the giant has always been touchy-feely.

 

“Missed me, huh?” Junmyeons words are warm as he smiled fondly, unaware that of the awkward tension in the room and the exact reason behind Chanyeol's sudden relief. His eyes roamed towards Chanyeol's right, landing on kyungsoo who now has his hips pressed against the counter, a hand up in the air sluggishly waving at the Second eldest Kim.

 

“Kyungsoo? When did you get here?” Chanyeol wasn’t surprised to see that Junmyeon knew the small boy. It is the Kims party, they were bound to know the people that were invited after all.

 

“Not that long ago. Couldn’t find any of you so I just decided to check out the drinks. Chanyeol’s been keeping me company.” Chanyeol was so confused. He had said one corny sentence and gave his name, hardly a conversation.

 

“That sounds terrible, he probably talked your ears off about music. Chanyeol doesn’t know how to shut up when it’s about music. Although you probably don’t mind seeing as you’re obsessed too”

 

It’s as if someone turned the light switch on behind Chanyeol's eyes which were positively shining after the revelation.

 

_Fuck, he’s perfect._

 

Now chanyeol's brain finally started to function, a hundred and one questions yearning to spew out of his mouth.

 

“Actually, I didn't know Kyungsoo liked music that much. What do you listen to?”

 

❅❅❅❅

 

As the night prolonged, they endlessly spoke of various artist and music genres. He didn’t learn anything else about kyungsoo apart from this particular interest, he didn’t ask Kyungsoo what he’s doing in England, why he moved here. The taller man wanted to, he really wanted to ask the more personal questions but it wasn’t the right time especially since Chanyeol started feeling more and more disorientated by the hour. words practically heaving out through his lips at an ever-accelerating pace. His limbs felt sluggish and heavy, taking way too much effort for simple movement.

 

_Fuck how much did I drink?_

 

Kyungsoo seemed to notice it. At around 3?4? AM he was telling Chanyeol to take it slow, to stop drinking altogether but the advice is ignored as Chanyeol tipped back the shot of tequila against his open mouth.

 

Kyungsoo jumped off the counter that the two had practically glued themselves on top of for the whole night. Chanyeol had half a mind to trap the small man between his legs, lean down and press their lips together. He probably would have if not for how slow his movements have become. The task seemed to need too much energy that Chanyeol did not have. So instead he watched as Kyungsoo went back to the living room returning shortly with Jongin who seemed to be laughing at something Kyungsoo said. His stomach squeezed uncomfortably at the sight and he was forced to tear his eyes away using every ounce of strength to grasp the clear vodka bottle opened and left by other party goers. He tipped it back, letting the liquid burn as it trickled painfully down his throat. And some leaked out of his lips down his throat, evaporating somewhere along his chest. He noted kyungsoo’s gaze following the droplets and arched his eyebrows when their gaze met.

 

“Yeol we’re gonna have to get your stomach pumped if you drink anymore. Come on I’ll take you home.” Jongin's voice cutting off their staring match. The two much sober men in front of him seemed highly amused at the sight of Chanyeol piss drunk not knowing how to stand up, knees buckling as he reached them. He cursed at gravity even though that made no scientific sense.

 

“We should meet up for lunch sometime. when you’re sober that is.” Kyungsoo didn’t phrase it as a question regardless Chanyeol nodded profusely, his eyelids so heavy it took all his might to keep them open as he muttered a “bye” clinging onto Jongin.

 

The car ride was short and silent. It was only around the corner really, A mere 15-minute drive. Jongin parked on the permit holder space by the street hauling chanyeol towards the flats, pressing on the lift button to get it open. Chanyeol felt kind of bad for putting all his weight on Jongin but his own legs were just too weak to support the rest of his frame at his current state.

 

“Bro, you’re so wasted. Don’t pass out, we’re literally 10 feet from your door.”

The said door flung open after 5 minutes of insistently ringing the doorbell because Chanyeol had forgotten to bring his bloody keys!

 

Baekhyun rubbed at his eyes, forcing the sleep away and swallowing his anger after seeing Chanyeol's limp body.

“He had a bit too much to drink I take it.”

Baekhyun's voice sounding croaky to even his own ears. Jongin nodded at the rhetorical statement, confirming yes, Chanyeol had indeed done just that.

 

They shifted the giant's long limbs onto his bed, pulling off the brand new trainers now speckled with dirt, placing it by the ensuite door. Baekhyun huffed out a long sigh of exhaustion silently beckoning Jongin out of Chanyeol's room into the kitchen area. He turned on the kettle, grabbing the loose tea, the bagged stuff was disgusting not to mention allegedly cancerous. A teapot of mint tea between them on the breakfast bar, Jongin turned his stool to grill him.

 

“How come you didn’t turn up to the party then?”

 

“Wasn’t a party without my presence huh.” The teasing trailing off into a small chuckle when Baekhyun saw the younger Kim’s deadpan expression.

 

_Might as well tell him the truth._

 

“There’s a brunch scheduled tomorrow with some investors. They aren’t happy with how much of the business profit is being used to fund GM crop research. My brother told me to handle it, being a Bio graduate and what not. He’s back home in Korea right now.” Baekhyun mentally winced at his inability to suppress the tone of dread laced over the words he just spoke. It really was an unfortunate predicament which he had no part in, in the first place.

 

“I thought…” Jongin trailed off not knowing exactly what words would be the softest blow. The younger man hated the thought of Baekhyun being hurt by his words, Baekhyun is hurting enough.

 

“I didn’t question him about that. He’s my brother so if he wants my help, we’ll then I’ll do anything.” Jongin crushed Baekhyun is a Bear hug, clinging to the smaller boy who smiled through all his pain.

Baekhyun tried his best to blink back the tears building up near his waterline, threatening to spill any second. He can’t cry, crying made everything worse, made him wallow in self-pity which inevitably made him feel weak.

 

“Go back to sleep Baek. Don’t worry, I’ll show myself out.”

With a final squeeze to the older's palm, Jongin carefully pushed his chair back ensuring no scraping noise was made and walked towards the front door. Baekhyun stayed rooted in his own seat, pondering over how his life had derailed off the path he wanted for himself and into the tracks that his parents had laid out even before he had been born.  

 

Baekhyun let out another sigh as his thoughts wandered down memory lane. His parents had left half the fortune to his elder brother, the other half to Baekhyun which had been a shock to Baekbeom who had expected to inherit all of the family business affairs. In fact, Baekhyun had thought that too. He only expected to get a few properties to his name. The younger Byun had always actively avoided any form of talks about business around his family. After he had received all A*s and As at GCSE and applied to study the three sciences and maths at A level it was made concrete clear that Baekhyun had no intention of taking over any of the Byuns business affairs.

 

Academics were much more appealing to him, particularly reading and Biology. he liked learning about genetics, how complicated plant transport system is, he loved knowing how tiny microorganisms could be both detrimental and vital to human and to the planet. Everyone knew he wanted to be a biologist, mainly because Baekhyun himself told everyone and anyone who asked him what he wanted to do in the future.

 

Deciding he had enough of the pity party, Baekhyun walked towards his own room, flopping onto the soft mattress along with a final sigh of complete and utter mental exhaustion, he closed his eyes hoping for sleep to take over again.

 

❅❅❅❅

 

_Fuck fuck fuck!_

_Baekhyun you fucking idiot, sleeping through your stupid alarms._

 

He glanced at the digital clock for the 100th time in the last few minutes to confirm that it was indeed 9:37 AM. Baekbeom’s investors had scheduled to meet him at Aqua shard at 11 AM. He had set his alarm for 7, hoping to shower and get dressed calmly. The drive itself would take 40 mins.

 

_Guess a shower would have to wait._

 

He got ready at such lightning speed that even the flash would be impressed. Baekhyun tucked his mint green shirt into the beige slacks praying the soft material doesn’t crease at his rough handling. Throwing on a brown leather belt and formal shoes he stopped to sniff himself. He didn’t stink yet he sprayed enough of Frederic Malle that anyone within a 10 feet radius will not be able to smell it

 

_Better to drench in a nice scent than a disgusting one._

 

After impatiently pressing the lift button, silently praying for it to get to his floor quicker the bell invading its arrival sounded. He squeezed through the half-opened door and pressed the ground floor option. It all happened so hurriedly that the automatic doors started to glide in the opposite direction in order to close before it even fully opened.

 

He saw the driver start up the car situated on the side of the road. He jogged towards it, slipping in as quickly as possible and requesting that they go as fast as possible. Baekhyun's fingers ran through his silver locks brushing them down, taming the mess of bed hair. Kudos to his hair stylist for the keratin treatment, he can only imagine how damaged the strands would have looked otherwise. After checking for sweat patches and any unsuspecting stains, Baekhyun finally relaxed. Pressing his head against the window, his eyes focused on the clouds that completely covered the sky, grey, and monotone acting as a metaphor for his inner turmoil.

 

Baekhyun actually liked this weather. It brought about a sense of calm, even to a busy city like this. Fewer people mingled about, the air felt new, less polluted and refreshing, the vegetation looking greener, the reds of the phone booth more vibrant. Soon the car was pulling up outside London Bridge station which was practically attached to the shard.

 

“You don’t need to wait, I don’t need a ride back.”

The driver only nodded in acknowledged choosing not to ask where the young Byun was planning to go after. It was none of his business after all.

 

The shard was such a pretentious place to call for a brunch. These foreign investors always pick the flashiest place, little do they know how great some of the smaller eateries tucked into random corners of the streets are. He strode out into the aqua shard at a hurried pace, knowing he was a whole 20 minutes late. With the restaurant being on the 31st  level above the ground, the lift stopped too many times on its way up as tourists and workers alike got off and on.

 

He spotted his brunch partners for the day, an older man with a much much younger looking one. He observed them both for a second, taking in the expression of immense interest in the grey-haired mans face as the younger used hand gestures to assist the point he was trying to make. Baekhyun calmly strode towards where they are sitting, at a round table for three situated by the glass wall overlooking London’s skyline.

 

“Good morning Mr. Walker, Mr. Wu, my deepest apologies for the tardiness.” He placed one of his hand over his heart to show how sincere his apologies were and it really was sincere. He hated making others wait, hated being late. In uni, he would rather just not show up to lectures at all if he hasn’t gotten up in time. Not exactly an attitude that was acceptable in such a capitalist world.

 

“No worries. Come have a seat. Let’s talk business shall we?” The old man gestures towards the vacant seat. Baekhyun settles down, begging the higher power for the dull ache along his temple to subside. It was going to be a long brunch…

 

❅❅❅❅

 

_16:06_

 

That’s what his phone screen read when he finally left the tall glass building. Just short of 6 hours. 6 hours of talking about something he had no part in, he was angry at Baekbeom for asking such a favour, he was angry at himself for not having the backbone to refuse his brothers request and he was angry at the two investors who were initially  so far up their own arse to see the benefits of GM crop research. Baekhyun spent so long trying to make them see the plus side, he had repeated it so many times that he can hear his voice reciting it like a speech within his head.

 

_I need coffee._

 

He slipped back through the newly renovated station and out through the underground’s back entrance. Up the slightly inclining street and onto London bridge. Placing his elbows on the stone wall of the limestone bridge and his face on the warmth of his palms, Baekhyun gazed at the river below. The tour boats were harbouring the last few tourists for the summer, it’ll soon just be shipping vessels that’ll float over these waters. He glanced further towards the bigger, blue bridge. The one that everyone probably thought was called London Bridge. It opened to allow one of the big ships through. It usually opened twice or thrice a day. A soft, whistling breeze blew through his hair, disarranging it, rendering all the hard work he had put in to hand combing it, useless.

 

The buzzing in his slacks lulled Baekhyun's attention back to the real world. Baekbeom’s name flashing across the screen. He heaved a sigh -he’s always sighing- and pressed on the green circle.

 

“Hello?” His tone more clipped then he wanted to sound. Baekbeom must have noticed as the other line stayed silent for a beat too long only ending by the sound of his brother clearing his throat.

 

“Baekhyun, I just got off the phone with the investors. It seems you have made some break them for there with them. Wu is even interested in personally investing money into the research project.”

 

“Ahh, I’m glad it went well. I just told them stuff we got taught in uni you know…” Baekhyun had no idea what else to say. He really was glad it went well, the two men back at the shard had grilled him so much, questioning Baekhyun's every statement until there was absolutely nothing more they could ask. He had been prepared though, reading through the research report the day prior, talking to the scientists running the project.

 

“So how have you been? We haven’t spoken in a while.”

Baekhyun held back a bitter scoff.

 

_A while, a while…  17 months, is a while?_

 

He didn’t want to argue but his Blood boiled at his brothers casual, breezy tone. The ones you use with old friends. The ones you couldn’t go a day without speaking to until life slowly made you become strangers. A familiarity of the past you but not the present.

 

“Good, I’m been good. You?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been good too. Oh, I didn’t tell you but I’m going to be a father. In about three months actually.”

 

Baekhyun gulped down, swallowing the sad sob that was starting to make its way out. How many people knew about this? Why had he not been told until now, as if it’s an afterthought? He hated feeling like this, feeling so insignificant. He missed his parents… right now he wanted to cry on his mama’s shoulder, have her hug him and tell him it’s okay to feel.

 

“Oh, wow. Haha, so I’m going to be an uncle huh?”

 

“It seems so, we’re gonna settle in Korea after the baby is born. I want him to grow up with our culture”

 

_So it’s a boy_

 

“Yeah, that’s nice. Umm listen I have to go, I meant to be meeting someone right now. Talk to you later”

 

“Sure, bye Baekhyun.”

 

“Bye”

 

He didn’t want to let his tears roll down as he walked slowly along the awkwardly angled steps towards the riverside. He rubbed at them, pleading them to stop whilst simultaneously drying them with the collar of his shirt before slipping into Caffè Nero. With an ice coconut latte in his hand, Baekhyun walked towards tower Bridge only to knocked back onto the concrete by a firm, warm object.

 

_Ouch! for fuck's sake!_

 

“Oh god, I am SO SORRY! I wasn't looking where I was going.” The voice deep and sinfully pleasant to the ears despite the horrible American accent. How can Baekhyun be mad at that voice? He lifted his head to peer the stranger who had an arm outstretched to help him back to his feet. He shamelessly stared at his face- note, very attractive face- focusing on the lips. So plump and so pink although slightly chapped.

 

“God, everything spilled on my clothes! The icing on the top of a shitty day.” He didn't want to sound angry, he didn't want the stranger to be the recipient of the accumulated emotional turmoil Baekhyun had been trying to suppress.

 

“I really am so sorry, I can get you another drink.” His voice was calm and concerned, unaffected by Baekhyun’s harshness. Perhaps it was to calm Baekhyun down but It only seemed to fuel the fire burning at the pit of his stomach.

 

“Uuurrrgghh, this is just not my day. Just go!” Baekhyun plucked out tissues from his jacket pocket, scraping off the drink that hadn’t yet absorbed into his trouser then dabbing at the area. The stranger stood a few feet away fidgeting and watching, not knowing what to do. Baekhyun heaved a sigh loud enough for the other man and nosy passersby to hear.

 

“I said you can go, it’s fine, stuff happens.” His words clipped and laced with evident annoyance. He just wanted the pretty stranger to go, Baekhyun didn't want to explode at the poor souls that had only acted as a catalyst, not the reactants itself.

 

“I- Okay then, sorry again.” Baekhyun didn't look up or stop dabbing at his trousers until he was sure the stranger had left. If this happened on a good day perhaps he would have brushed it off and flirted with him instead. The universe just wasn't playing things his way. Yet another sigh left his mouth as he turned towards the underground.

 

_Tomorrow will be better._

_Tomorrow will be better._

_Tomorrow will be better_

   
  
  



	2. fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Here's chapter 2. I just want to point out that almost every place that I mentioned are in fact real. you can google them and see what it would look like. There are some unrealistic elements of course. Again it hasn't been proof read or edited so please excuse any mistakes

Chanyeol hears Baekhyun walking into their shared flat, the loud slam of the door indicating that whatever meeting his best friend had to endure today clearly hasn't gone too well. He throws his feet into the pug shaped slippers. he impulsively ordered them whilst browsing through clothing sites at a boring family barbecue last month. Their family gatherings were something little Chanyeol used to look forward to but now that he is older, he has to endure countless talks on the economic turmoil that Brexit is bound to cause. It's been two years, who still cares about Brexit? 

 

“BAEK?” His booming voice echoed painfully to his own ears within the unusually silent space. Even when upset Baekhyun is never this silent something must be seriously wrong.  

 

“In the kitchen yeol.” The man in question answered.

 

Chanyeol shot out of his bed, briskly walking past the sofas in the living room and into the sleek, spacious kitchen. A citrusy scent invaded his nose. He silently thanked the housekeeping lady for not using strong bleach smelling products. Chanyeol's eyes wandered around until he felt the clench of his heart as they landed on the shorter man. Baekhyun was walking towards the fridge wearing a giant wet stain on his slacks, looking somber.

 

“What the hell happened?” Inquired Chanyeol, tone laced with worry and demand.

 

Baekhyun plopped onto the seat on their breakfast bar with a plate of cold pizza slices. He delicately picked one up, slender fingers curling around the hard crust, taking a not so delicate bite. His left elbow was propped on the table with the palm flat against the side of his face as if it needed to be supported. Chanyeol felt slightly guilty for not knowing what was bothering his friend. 

 

“I just had a boring meeting then some guy bumped into me. Dropped my drink hence the stain.” His words were sluggish and drawn out as if it’s taking every ounce of energy to string together the syllables. Chanyeol’s brow scrunched up, debating whether he should pry further into the situation and force Baekhyun to tell him exactly what was wrong.

 

“So what exactly happened in the meeting? Wait, what was the meeting even about? Who was it with?” 

 

Baekhyun sighed rather loudly, he really didn’t want to talk about this...

 

_ Why can’t he ever fucking talk about his problems  _

 

Chanyeol always confined in Baekhyun, his friend would sit and listen to him ramble on about things for hours whether its something mundane as the weather or his mother’s unattainable expectations. It always irked Chanyeol that Baekhyun didn’t feel the same way. He too would spill the lesser important thoughts but whatever deeply bothered his best friend only remained with him- shared with no one else. Chanyeol would know, he’s known Baekhyun just as long as he’s known himself. 

 

“Nothing Yeol, nothing happened. It was just some meeting with Baekbeom’s investors.” 

 

_ Baekbeom?  _

 

“Baekbeom? What? What are you on about?” Chanyeol’s thoughts were all muddled,  when had Baekhyun's brother got back to speaking terms with him? They hadn’t spoken since the executor had told them the news of the will. 

 

“He called me yesterday and asked me to go since he’s out of the country. He’s having a child by the way. He told me today.”  

 

Chanyeol chewed his bottom lip, not knowing how to tell Baekhyun that he did indeed know. In fact, he’s known for the past three months when Baekbeom’s wife- whose name he couldn’t remember to save his life- had announced it to his mother, who in turn told him. As Chanyeol thought more about the topic he realised that actually, most people in their tight-knight community knew, however, the bad blood between the brothers kept them from approaching Baekhyun with the said subject. 

 

“Oh, yeah mum mentioned something about it I think.” Chanyeol’s guilt at lying to his best friend stopped him from further interrogating. Baekhyun truly looked worse for wear. His own hand reached over to the plate grabbing himself a cold slice, he let the bitten off piece to heat up in the confinement of his mouth before swallowing. Chanyeol’s thoughts wandered to Kyungsoo.

 

Should I speak of him to Baekhyun right now? Would this be an okay situation? 

 

Chanyeol’s mouth involuntarily purses into a pout, the taller man saw Baekhyun observing his expression through the peripheral of his vision. 

 

“Spill Yeol! What happened at that party yesterday? You were so fucking drunk Jongin and I had to haul your arse to bed since you couldn’t even support your own weight.” 

 

Of course, Baekhyun would rather ask Chanyeol to talk, of course, he would avoid the mess in his own life to play free therapist to Chanyeol. Chanyeol, unlike his best friend, couldn’t keep his feelings bottled up so wearing a sheepish smile, he debated how to start. Which part to tell him first.

 

“I think I found my soulmate last night Baek” Chanyeol announced.

 

Baekhyun snorted in amusement at his friend's bold statement. This wasn’t the first time Chanyeol had said this, he remembers back in uni he had said the same thing about his now ex-boyfriend. Not too bothered by the reaction he continued, recounting everything he remembers about the stranger, even the blurry bits that he couldn’t guarantee was even said in his drunken state. 

 

“You didn’t get his number?” Baekhyun asked, entertained. Looking a bit better now that he heard what a stupid twat Chanyeol’s been. It eased the guilt churning at the pit of Chanyeol’s heart. 

 

“I was too drunk and too…” he trailed off in search for the right word, what else stopped him? Why was he a blubbering mess? 

 

“Much of an idiot” his best friend helpfully supplies for him.

 

“Thanks, Baek, _ now  _ I feel better about myself.”

 

After clearing the plate of cold pizza the pair retreated back to their respective rooms. Chanyeol relaxed in the tub watching numerous BuzzFeed unsolved videos to pass the time followed by a short rinse in the shower. He changed into the soft pyjamas his sister had gotten him a couple of months ago. Laying flat on the cold sheet, the duvet pulled up to his chest and the phone hovering above his face, Chanyeol’s thought yet again drifted to last night. He searched for Kyungsoo Do across every social media platform there is. None o the accounts he came across was connected to the doe-eyed stranger he had interacted with the night prior.

 

Who doesn’t have any social media account in this day and age? 

 

Chanyeol slightly entertained the thought of Kyungsoo being some sort of spy…

_ Or a Psychopath  _

 

Just as the thought crossed his brain, a ping indicated that he had gotten a text. 

 

Jongin

today 22:10

 

Kyungsoo asked me to

Invite you to vapianos 

In Oxford street for lunch

tomorrow. Up for it? 

 

_ Vapianos?  _

 

Chanyeol presses the call button instead of texting back his answer. 

 

“Why would you call me when you could have just texted back” answered Jongin

 

Chanyeol ignored the groan that followed. He knew the youngest Kim loathed phone calls, he was the type that would let it ring then text the caller to ask what they want. It was a miracle that Chanyeol got an answer really. 

 

“Vapianos? That’s not exactly the type of place we hang at… in fact I don’t think I've ever eaten there Jongin. Why not the ritz or something?”

 

“Not everyone can throw around hundreds of pound for a plate of food Yeol. Have you disregarded the first part of the message about Kyungsoo being there too?” The words tumbled out as if Jongin can’t be asked to have this conversation like it was draining all his energy. Chanyeol pouted involuntarily at the indirect jab seeming to tell him that he was being a total brat. He didn’t mean it to be that way, he had just not really associated with many people below their “class”. The latter word used as loosely as possible, this isn’t the 18th century after all.

 

“How do you even know him? What do Kyungsoo’s parents do?” 

 

“He’s a family friend and that, my friend, is all your getting from me. Ask him yourself. I’m not about to spill someone else's life story. Can’t believe he asked me to invite you.”

 

With a bruised ego Chanyeol let out an offended gasp. A pout evident in his voice when he stated that he happens “to be quite charming.” 

Seemingly not taking the statement as an opportunity to tease Chanyeol further, the youngest Kim briskly changed the topic to his upcoming trip to Paris. He was to part take in some abstract art gala opening by a mutual business partner. It seemed as though the guy would rather have his eyes gouged out then look at splodges of paint that apparently have a deeper meaning. Chanyeol sympathised profusely. Sure, he could see why people would look at beautiful paintings and drawings but abstract art has always been beyond his imagination. 

 

“Bring Baekhyun tomorrow as well… if he’s free.” 

 

Chanyeol agreed enthusiastically. The thought of his best friend meeting the beautiful man he had been gushing about just a few hours ago made the lunch plan even more appealing. Besides that, it’s been ages since all of them had hung out together. With meetings and obligations to attend to all over the globe, it was hard to match their schedules.

 

After answering Jongin's good night with his own fond, “good night, sleep tight and don’t let the bedbugs bite”, Chanyeol pulled out his little leather-bound notebook. The one containing his deepest thoughts and feelings in the form of lyrics. It was the only way he knew to stop the heavy feeling that settled on his chest every night. He remembers getting the first one at the age of 18, Chanyeol had been so lost in life. He wanted to act out and rebel but couldn’t find the courage to do so. The threat of being cut off financially was too great a deal. He always enjoyed the finer things in life even if they didn't make him fully content. It was easier to enjoy materialistic happiness than struggling, working minimum wage jobs just to make ends meet. Does that make him sensible or selfish? He didn’t know. 

 

He texted Baekhyun about the lunch plan for the following day, leaving no room for discussion. Sure his best friend was in the next room over but it would require Chanyeol to screech at the top of his lungs, as both their room doors were closed. He fell asleep some point after writing down anything coherent became impossible.

 

❅❅❅❅

  
  


Just as they reach vapianos glass doors Baekhyun’s phone rings with one of his southeast Asian regional manager calling. 

 

_ Fucking great. _

 

He gestured to his phone and nodded at his best friend, silently requesting Chanyeol to go in, promising that he’ll make sure it’s not an emergency and join him shortly.

 

It was kind of an emergency, there had been a fire at a regional branch. A lot of expensive inventory had perished. Baekhyun held his breath when enquiring about the employees, a sigh of relief escaping him when he heard that everyone had gotten out safe and sound. After ending the call, he typed up a semi-formal email to the CFO, requesting that one of the financial teams should contact the third party insurance firm ASAP.

 

when he finally looked at his lock screen the time read 13:02, a whole half an hour or so since he had told Chanyeol to go inside. Baekhyun clutched at his head, his index fingers putting pressure on the prodding pulse point either side of his forehead. 

 

_ Now he has a migraine. _

 

Graciously taking the chip card from the worker at the front and muttering a small “thanks”, he toddled in, already feeling more than done with the day. The search for his friends didn't last long, he could hear Chanyeol's rowdy laughter carrying through the space even amongst the busy sea of workers chattering about. 

 

Baekhyun headed towards the booth further inside, the strong smell of garlic and herbs in the air comforting him. Once he was finally there Baekhyun plastered on his best cheerful voice, greeting everyone whilst he patted Chanyeol on the shoulder, a silent request to  _ budge up _ so Baekhyun could sit. He had not entirely taken in the rest of his company until his friend pointed out the small man beside Jongin on the other side of the booth.

 

“Baekhyun, that’s Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo this is my best friend Baekhyun.” 

 

Baekhyun had to double take, blink multiple times whilst his mouth gaped trying to form words. One look at the said ‘Kyungsoo’s’ expression confirms that he too feels the same way. What kind of coincidence is this? 

 

“It’s you!”  Baekhyun's remark louder than intended causing a few surrounding customers to turn towards what they probably presumed was a commission.

Kyungsoo fidgeted, pondering what the right way to reply was.

“Yeah… sorry again, you know for yesterday.” Kyungsoo’s words were a quiet mumble, almost a purring sound lost amongst the background noise but Baekhyun had heard. In fact, everyone at the booth had for all the attention was now on Kyungsoo and himself. 

 

“No.” Baekhyun shook his head to emphasise the statement, “I overreacted, it was just a bad day.”

 

The plumped lipped man merely smiled at the statement, dropping his shoulders as if a weight been lifted off them. Perhaps glad that Baekhyun hadn’t acted like the sour, spoilt brat he seemed like yesterday. 

 

_ Cute _

 

He brushed off the thought just as it crossed his mind and instead turned to Chanyeol who was looking utterly befuddled, gaze shifting between his best friend and his supposed soulmate. 

 

“You two know each other?” The tallest finally inquired. Brows scrunched up in confusion.

 

“Kyungsoo is the stranger that bumped into me yesterday. You know, the wet stain?” Baekhyun could see his best friend connect the dots whilst the two Kim cousins -Junmyeon and Jongin- looked more baffled by the second.

 

“Oh right! What a small world…”  commented Chanyeol, looking only mildly awkward. 

 

Junmyeon cleared his throat, turning the attention away from Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s tale of the fateful meeting. “Let’s go order, I’ll just get it put on my chip card.”

 

“You know the whole reason this place gives each individual their own card is so we can pay for our stuff without having to split bills and stuff…” Teased Jongin earning a withering look from his cousin, who claimed this lunch is to be his treat. Kyungsoo had just smiled at the interaction and Baekhyun glanced at his lips again. They looked like a heart.

 

_ Cute, cute, cute. _

 

As the lunch progressed Baekhyun found that everything Kyungsoo did was alluring. Like how his eyes light up when taking bites of the Gamberetti that Jongin had recommended. His attention was undivided when someone was speaking, his own words carefully plucked out and strung together whenever he answered one of Chanyeol’s intrusive questions. Baekhyun had learned a lot about the plump-lipped stranger.

 

Kyungsoo is currently enrolled at Barrett school of architecture, UCL to complete his masters as per request by an architectural firm who have offered him a job upon attaining the said qualification and completing the paid internship at their company satisfactorily. He’s passionate about music and food. Sheepishly admitting that in the spare time he has, he’s whipping up some recipe found on forums. Jongin had whined about it, stating that Kyungsoo was the epitome of the perfect man. Chanyeol had laughed, nodding in agreement. Looking more whipped then he had the previous night. 

 

Baekhyun mercilessly teased his friends, reminiscing on embarrassing events from their youth. Especially picking on Junmyeon. Poor Jongin had to physically hold back his cousin from lunging at Baekhyun. All in good nature of course, after knowing Baekhyun for longer than Baekhyun knew himself Junmyeon wasn’t one to be offended at the antics. 

 

“What do you think Baek?” His best friend whispered when the Kims dominated the conversation, a story about the day an extremely drunk Jongdae had almost fallen into river Thames. 

 

“He’s alright Yeol…” Baekhyun didn’t know why he had lied to his best friend. Kyungsoo, as Jongin previously stated, is just about perfect however a nagging feeling stopped him from being honest. 

 

“He’s way more than alright Baek. I’m practically in love!” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes semi-fondly ignoring a weight on his chest. Maybe he was feeling guilty for enjoying his time like this when his employees in another part of the world were dealing with the aftermath of a fire? One which has not physically or financially affected anyone (apart from him) but scared them nonetheless. 

 

_ Yeah, it’s just guilt at that… _

 

Baekhyun wasn’t wrong. It was guilt although not for the reason he tried to convince himself for. No, the guilt stemmed from the inner feelings and attraction towards Kyungsoo which inevitably felt like a direct betrayal to his and Chanyeol’s friendship. Deep down Baekhyun knew this but he refused to admit it. Instead, he played the dotting best friend. 

 

❅❅❅❅

 

Chanyeol just about had enough of this meeting. After 6 hours at the head office working through some issues regarding cash flows in their investment bank, he had just wanted to call it a day and go home. Instead, The security team decided to present an updated firewall system or something. Chanyeol had lost track an hour into the technical jargon. His sister sat at his side dutifully making notes of the important points, answering Chanyeol’s queries regarding certain terms he has never ever heard in his life. His degree is in Economics! 

 

His personal phone vibrated within the confinement of his trouser pocket. Chanyeol’s hand twitched to pull it out and entertain whichever one of his friends heard his telepathic plea but alas this meeting is important and he couldn’t forsake being too uninterested. 

 

The meeting dragged on for another 40 minutes ending after there were absolutely no more questions. With a sigh of relief, Chanyeol bid farewell to everyone and walked down to the basement car park, Yura still by his side.

 

“Yeollie I haven’t spoken to you properly in ages, talk to me.” His sister croaked, voice apologetic. 

“There’s actually not much to tell sis. Just busy with this and that. Usual business…” Chanyeol refrained from talking about Kyungsoo. Sure he had blabbed to Baekhyun with no filter but he couldn’t help feeling like the unconditional trust between himself and his sister- that they once had -is no longer there. Yura was busy now, she’s swamped with responsibilities regarding aspects of the business, her husband and their children. She’s almost never in the country, choosing to reside in Korea. Most of the Koreans around them usually went back home after a child with hopes that their cultural etiquettes are engrained from a small age. It’s all in vain. Once they move back here, usually around the time the kids are in the latter half of primary school, they become too influenced by western culture. 

 

“Huh is there no one worth telling me about? You know mums been pestering me lately. Asking me to set you up with Junmyeon.” 

 

Chanyeol laughed at his sister's statement. Yura and the second oldest Kim have always been close friends. His mother was also always so fond of Junmyeon, what’s not to love? 

 

Rich? Check.

MBA? Check. 

Mannered? Check.

Korean? Check.

 

In fact, his mother would be happy with him dating any of the Kims. They were all alike in that sense. 

 

“Mum knows Junmyeon is dating some white girl right?” His family doesn’t necessarily mind the idea of dating foreigners granted that they’re wealthy.  _ Yes _ , the Parks were really those type of rich people. 

 

“Really? I didn’t know. Who is she?” Her expression when Chanyeol glanced down was troubled. perhaps guilt-ridden at not knowing such information about a friend.

 

“Not sure, none of us have met her.” Chanyeols words were light, a sort of relieved sigh between them, glad that the subject of the conversation is someone else. After he had helped his sister into her car, Chanyeol turned to walk down yet another level to find his Tesla. 

 

Once he settled inside the warming confinement, Chanyeol finally looked at his phone, surprised to see a WhatsApp message from an unknown number. He had almost disregarded it as it had been amongst the numerous group chats he can’t be bothered to participate in but wasn’t brave enough to just leave.

 

                                    Today

 

Hey, hope you don’t mind

me getting your number

from Jongin. 

                             17:10

It’s Kyungsoo by the way 

                             17:37

 

Chanyeol grinned at his screen. He probably looked like a creep if someone were to see him. after quickly adding the number to his contacts, he clicked to view the message again. Kyungsoo’s profile picture is visible now. It was of the cute man at some restaurant, wine glass in hand looking out into the distance. It’s probably a candid shot that was too good not to use for this purpose. Chanyeol watched as the last seen change to online and immediately pressed the telephone symbol on the far right corner. Placing the phone on its holder. It rang for a while and Chanyeol had almost thought Kyungsoo wouldn’t pick.

 

_ What is with people and their reluctance to answer calls...  _

 

Kyungsoo did pick up eventually, a meek “hello” replacing the monotonous ringing noise. 

 

“Hi Kyungsoo, How are you?” answered Chanyeol. Chit Chat was something he was great at, actually talking about anything with anyone is Chanyeol’s forte. 

 

“Ummm, I’m good. Haha, this is a bit awkward. Should have just texted me back.” Kyungsoo murmured, nonetheless amused at the situation. 

 

“I'm driving right now…” 

 

“ohhh, why did you call me then? There’s no emergency here, nothing on fire.” came the teasing voice, perhaps a little concerned.

 

“Hey, it’s fully handheld. I’m not breaking any laws.” 

 

The conversation went on for the rest of the drive, teasing, and light. Kyungsoo only had a half day at his work, finishing at 1 pm, out of boredom he had met up with Jongin again and asked for Chanyeol's number. Chanyeol was mildly surprised, he had expected Kyungsoo to be too shy and reserved. The new yorker had complained about the weather, recounting how it had been so sunny and clear in the morning but out of nowhere it got darker, the skies blocked in grey dense clouds with winds powerful enough to push the small boy back. He hadn't even worn a suitable jacket. Chanyeol pointed out that at least cartoons weren’t being unrealistic. 

 

“We should go to dinner there sometime?” It was blurted out on a whim as he parked his car outside his flats. “Like a date,” he confirmed. He didn't actually know if Kyungsoo liked guys but Chanyeol didn’t have a good connection between his brain and his mouth hence why he had vomited out the words without processing them. There was a short pause, maybe 20 seconds? It felt longer and Chanyeol involuntary bit down on his lower lips. Waiting. 

 

“Y-yeah… Yes. we should. I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys really understand the characters and their dynamics. I'm sorry it wasn't that eventful. I Can't wait to finish Chapter 3. It should be posted sometime next week.

**Author's Note:**

> That was much longer than I thought it will be. Hopefully chapter two will be uploaded soon. You can find me on twitter @myredtulips . Comment and tell me what you guys think please, I’m so nervous!


End file.
